I Want
by Madame-Dragonfly
Summary: David finds a note left on the table at Granny's. Who left it? And why does it lead to Mary Margaret? DISCLAIMER: I don't own Once Upon A Time... but i'd love to live in Storybrooke!


**I Want...**

_I want a man that will love me for me and not for what I look like,_  
><em>That will tell me that I'm beautiful when I've just woken up,<em>  
><em>Who I can have a proper conversation with me and my friends,<em>  
><em>That can see me on the inside as well as the outside,<em>  
><em>That will think that i'm prettier without make up than with,<em>  
><em>That will complain about my clothes as it's covering my skin,<em>  
><em>That can see all my thoughts just by looking into my eyes.<em>

_I want a man that will comfort me both day and night,_  
><em>That will whisper sweet nothings in my ear until i'm calm,<em>  
><em>That will hold me tight till I can cry no more,<em>  
><em>That will tell me that everything is alright when it's not,<em>  
><em>That will argue for a laugh with me and be happily content when he sleeps,<em>  
><em>That would make a smile be able to melt my insides,<em>  
><em>That may make my heart go fuzzy inside everytime we touch.<em>

_I want a man who won't be tempted by everything,_  
><em>That can be surrounded by supermodels and only think of me,<em>  
><em>That would rather suffer himself than watch me suffer in pain,<em>  
><em>That can't stand me being in pain and won't lead me to ultimatums,<em>  
><em>That will help me through the recovery stage of all my problems,<em>  
><em>That will see me once and be happy for the rest of the day,<em>  
><em>That will tell me that he loves me without having to go and say it to another woman,<em>  
><em>That can find it within himself to love me and not go astray.<em>

_I want a man who can do all these things and more... But most of all, I want that man to be you._

David Nolan stared at this in confusion with many questions running through his head. Who wrote this? Why write this? Why leave it at Granny's on the table where everyone can see it? Who has impeccable cursive handwriting and have the skill to write this beautifully? He sat down at the table and rubbed his eyes and started to try and work out the mystery.

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret walked out of Granny's just as he walked in. She had to stop seeing him which meant avoiding him at all costs. The only thing running through her head was that he chose Katherine over her. Every time she saw him was like a bullet to the heart; it felt like death.<p>

She started to head towards the school. She had a job to do and it was the best distraction, but she couldn't stop thinking about him. She quickly rummaged through her bag to find the list of stuff she wanted in him but it was not there. She opened her classroom door and emptied her whole bag on one of the tables. It wasn't there.

* * *

><p>Ruby brought over the coffee pot towards David. She refilled his empty cup and started to talk.<p>

"What's that you're holding? A love note?"

"I dunno, maybe. Is it your handwriting?"

"No sorry, my handwriting is never that neat! But Mary Margaret's is a bit like that." And with that statement, she walked off.

* * *

><p>Henry just happened to be the earliest student. Just like he would everyday, he would arrive bang on eight o'clock.<p>

"Mornin' Miss Blanchard!"

"Mornin' Henry. Can you look after my stuff for me? I think I left something at Granny's.

"Sure! I was wondering when you'd find Prince Charming!"

"Henry! Don't make me ring your mom to supervise you!" He quickly turned to his book and started to read while Mary Margaret went outside and headed for Granny's.

* * *

><p>David quickly stepped outside and headed for the school whilst grasping hold of the note. Seeing Mary Margaret slightly running made his heart beat faster. Then she slowed down to a walk and approached him.<p>

"Hello David,"

"Hi," he paused so she could catch her breath. "Is this yours?" She carefully looked at it before confirming it was hers.

"Where did you find it? Did I leave it at Granny's?" She gave a slight chuckle.

"Um, yeah. I found it on the table when I got there." He paused again. "Is this written about a certain someone?"

"Yes it is."

"Is It me?"

"Maybe. I have to gt back to school. I've left Henry with my things and I don't want him stealing my credit card again."

"Credit card?" He looked confused and she remembered that he was still John Doe during that incident.

"Long story. I'll tell it another time. Anyway, must dash!"

"Oh, ok. See you soon." He watched her silhouette disappear into the scenery.

"Yeah, soon," and with that they went their separate ways until the next time...

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I wrote this for valentines day! So happy valentines day! And please tell me if you likes it or not by reviews!_**

**_With Love,_**

**_A xxx_**


End file.
